Your Choice
by Antr
Summary: It's up to you, the people, to decide what the next Antr story will be. Just read through the choices and post a review on which one you would prefer to see next. The choice is you. Please read. I have something to say on chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so I've been wondering for some time what story I should write after Return to Dimension 52. I didn't know whether I should just write the story or store it in my memory for a later date, so I decided to let you, the reviewers/fellow writers decide which one of my ideas I should do next. Now I know some of you may like them and others may not, but I'm just asking out of the ideas provided which one do you like the best? So, here are my other thoughts:

**Military School: The Next Frontier**

The people of Elmore have put up with the Watterson kids for years, until now. When they do something that almost causes half of Elmore to go up in smoke Gumball, Darwin, and Anais get sent to military school to learn a lesson in discipline. Unfortunately for the citizens of Elmore, their time in the school will prove to the people that their choice to send them away was their worst mistake. Will the citizens see another day or will the people they tried to get rid of seek revenge?

**Anais: Child prodigy or Mad Scientist**

Anais has been the good, sensible one of her family since she was born. She has dealt with her family for years, even putting up with people's quick assumption that she's like the rest of her " Unintelligent, idiotic, lazy, neanderthal family." Well, there's so much a person can take and An was at her breaking point. She may be nice, but that doesn't mean that there's a devil inside that's being held back; waiting to be free and wreak havoc. Will she keep it inside and pretend to be kind or let the demon take control of what has to be done?

**Different Rifts**

Sequel to Return to Dimension 52. Our friends are now no longer in Dimension 52, but are they any closer to getting home. Only the rifts can show the way.

**Time is a Tricky Thing**

The world is unraveling itself. The Boston Tea Party never occurred, the Civil War was won by the confederates, England is still in control of the US. As the world crumbles an unsuspected hero comes in play to help put things back in its place. And with the help of Elmore's smartest and the leader, Quantum C(Q.C.), the world will be put to normal; (with a few side trips on the way). Spoof of _Time Squad_ from CN.

**Love Circle**

Rachel and Masami love Darwin, Darwin loves Carrie, Carrie loves Gumball**, **and Gumball and Tobias love Penny. Will anyone get any of their feelings across or will it just be an endless circle of people not understanding what the other is trying to point out? We'll just have to see because as we all know love can make us do stupid, crazy things.

**So, just post which one you guys feel would be a good next story and I'll put it into consideration. Until later, see ya suckas. (0_0) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I was sitting around one day and I was just brain storming new story ideas for this place. So here are some more options to choose from, and please give a post as soon as possible.**

**Summer vacation: The Adventures of Cool Crew **

Summer vacation has just begun and everyone and the kids of Elmore are bored stiff. But there's still one house on the block that knows how to party: The Watterson Household. And with parents away, and friends to stay they all know how to have fun and play. But with this dysfunctional bunch anything can happen; and believe me it will. (_My first Gumball analogy. Some characters will look or act like the ones in my other stories.[For ex. Darwin will have his spikes and An will be somewhat psychotic , but not evil.] And two OC's will be added. [Gummie and Rainby])_

**To Dimension 52: How it Began**

Prequel to _Return to Dimension 52._ The inside looks of how Gumball, Penny, and Tobias got to the Dimension, learned how to use their powers, and was responsible to the dimensions future demise.

**Alien : Gumball Edition**

We all know the movie _Alien. _The story of how blood thirsty, acid slobbering stalkers come and try to inhabit earth by laying eggs in a humans body, But what if that was in the world that our favorite characters were in. They'd have to put up one hell of a fight to save what they know and love from these vicious predators.

**An Unsung Singer**

The E.J.H. talent show is coming up, but to the teacher's dismay none of the students have a formidable talent. That is until they are informed that an unknown student come in after hours and performs on stage. They decide to try to capture this mystery singer and use his elegant voice to attract an audience to this dying event.

**Cartoon Network Universe.**

You've seen and played the games, now it come to a story board setting as our favorite characters fight off enemy duplicates to save their realm. (This is a long term project that I want everyone in the archive to participate in if they can. Send me ideas on the concept and I will try to display it as well as I can.)

**After Dark**

We've seen the happy citizens of Elmore live their day in the glorious daytime, but what lerks the streets ounce the lights are out. This gives a view of the lives of nocturnal Elmore citizen's ounce the moon has risen. (Main characters: Carrie, Raw, and Hyde)

**Well, those are my new 6 ideas. Post what you think I should do and I will consider it. Hope to see what you pick, but until then later suckas. (0_0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter. Since it's starting to become Halloween season I decided to do some creepy stories to add to scariness lurking in the air. So, here are my new stories. **

**Everything has a Meaning, but Evereything Means Nothing**

"The delicate mind of an innocent child is an interesting thing. The first memories of you feeling and actions done are record and placed in the subconscious mind of the toddler. Oh, how I envy those who go out living their lives so pure, while I stand here with my memories of childhood crushed because of the actions done from what I thought were my friends. And even after I try to change to what they want, they slowly started to do things to me again. Well, I think it's time I do something to them."

**Flash Drive**

All the power in the world, put in possession of a person with no heart. Will his judgments be for the greater good, or will they be just for his own wanting?

**Poetry of a Madman**

Just because you're mad doesn't mean you're not smart. We've all seen the movie Hannibal Lector ounce in our lives and can come to the assumption that at least 1 in 20 phychos are brilliant. They come up with schemes that are more complex and take protagonists 'til the end to figure out; and even then they're still a little confused. So what happens when you put a bunch of kids in a normal setting that changes to a psychotic murder crime? They'll have to escape alive or find out who the murderer is before they all die; and all they have to go off of are the poetry notes that he leaves.

**Video Diary**

A collection of videos found of a guy slowly being driven into insanity. Who he is or whether he's still living is unknown, but the telling of his story is still very much alive.

**Darwin the Monster**

Darwin's story starts when he, out of nowhere, grows legs and can walk on land. He's lived a happy life that he hopes that he could keep forever. Well, what if he wasn't done changing. What if kept going slowly. Growing new parts unexpectedly and for no reason. He would be a monster among every one and would soon be cast aside like last week's newspaper. Will he take it like the guy he is or will the monster he became on the outside become the monster he is on the inside?

**Well, those are the new stories. And remember, entries from past chapters are still valid so vote, vote, vote! See you suckas later. (0_0) Booooooooooo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter is a continuation of my Halloween stories, which I am now calling Antr-ween . Yeah, I know the titles a little stupid, but it's my stories so I can do whatever I want. Anyway, here are the new stories.**

**The (Wo)Man**

I am nothing compared to you. I am nothing compared to him or her. I am nothing compared to anything or anyone because I cannot be compared to anything or anyone. If you try to compare me with anything or anyone it would be impossible and take you a life time to complete. And although you are simple minded and will do what I said could not be done, I am still nothing compared to you or him or her. I am The (Wo)Man.

**Nightmare on El-**_**more**___**Street: The series**

Do I really need an explanation of this one? (Spoof of _Nightmare on Elms Street_.)

**Gumraiser: the series**

Again, do I really need an explanation?( _Spoof of Hellraiser_.)

**The Computer**

In a post- apocalyptic future, descendants of the survivors search for a new inhabitable land for their civilization, but when scanners show that Earth is now inhabitable again and that there mission is to be aborted the computers main objective counteracts that of the peoples and he decides to get rid of them.

**Well there they are. The stories to choose from. Take your pick and post a review. Until next time, see you suckas.** (Especially you TAWOGfan. See you soon.) (0_0)


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this will be the last posted chapter for the Antr-ween stories. I will most likely do ****Nightmare on El-more Street**** or ****The Computer****, but just to make sure here are some more option. In case you change your mind.**

**Friday the 13****th****: Gumball Edition**

If I need to explain this one, then you are just unbelievable. (Spoof of Friday the 13th )

**Carrie**

There have been many stories telling how Carrie came to be and how her life has affected her in many ways. This story gives the inside look of Carries emo/un-caring side through a past look of dark events.( _Just in case you're wondering, this doesn't have anything to do with that movie __**Carrie**_.)

**Cyber Vi**

Computer virus are a dangerous thing. They crash computers, whip out hard-drives, and become their own self-aware being bent on erasing all the worlds national information. Of course, this is just a hypothetical setting that wil…..ver…..appen….._**To all**__**obsolete beings of this realm. I have taken over your computer screen to announce that your world will be under my direct orders from now on. If my orders or demands are not taken by your insolent minds, you will have to suffer the repercussions of your dim-witted decision. You have three hours, five minute, and fifty-two seconds before the dictation takes effect. You have been warned….**_Well, that can't be good.

**Goosebumps: Gumball Edition**

Different characters from the series get into spine tingling tales that lead to a chilling twist ending. (Spoof of Goosebumps)

**Those are my last Antr-ween ideas. Pick one and I'll consider it. Plus, expect a preview of Different Rifts coming soon. Until next time, see you suckas. Aaahhhh Ha Ha Ha Ha. (0_0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Your choice is my demand. Although I'm going to be working on Anais: CP or MS and Different Rifts for a while doesn't mean I still don't have ideas that I want you guys to pick. So here are my new ideas and post back what you think.**

**Beautiful Morning**

Everything was so nice for Gumball. School was fun and enjoyable. Everyone was his friend. Penny was his girlfriend and everyone accepted who he was. Everything was so perfect; maybe a little too perfect.

**Talking**

Hello, my name is Gumball as many of you may know and I am the main character of TAWOG. Now many of you have read or even written stories about me and given your opinion on how the story was, but what about my opinion. What about the characters opinion about the stories that are written about them. Well, I'm here alongside my fellow friends and family to discuss TAWOG's most critically acclaimed stories; whether good or bad we'll give our review on the stories. So watch out archive. Here we come.

**Future Self(ves)**

Three versions of our favorite characters are shown growing up each with a different outlook of life, love, and other things that go along with being a growing child in Elmore.

**There are my ideas for now. Sorry I couldn't post more up, but I'm kind of living with a certain psycho that won't stop bugging me. Anyway, those are my ideas and hope to see what you post soon. (And just to clarify, past stories are still eligible). Until next time. See you suckas later. (0_0) **

**{Anais W.:**_** Don't tell Antr I'm doing this, but please choose the story that he hates. He really honestly hates the first idea so choose that one to annoy him. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what you've chosen. Ha! Anyway, I'm Anais W. signing off. (x_x)}**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So my B-Day is coming up (November 17) and as a celebration I'm going to release a new chapter to each one of my stories at once. Plus the first chapter of a new story that I want you guys to pick out from a previous chapter or the new ones that I have. It will be a celebration in honor of me, my stories, and all my fellow Fanfiction friends. So take your pick and get ready to PARTY! (P.S. Chapters 1 of Your Choice isn't in this list. I accidently deleted the document for it. )**

**To Dimension 52: How it Began**

Prequel to _Return to Dimension 52._ The inside looks of how Gumball, Penny, and Tobias got to the Dimension, learned how to use their powers, and was responsible to the dimensions future demise.

**Alien : Gumball Edition**

We all know the movie _Alien. _The story of how blood thirsty, acid slobbering stalkers come and try to inhabit earth by laying eggs in a humans body, But what if that was in the world that our favorite characters were in. They'd have to put up one hell of a fight to save what they know and love from these vicious predators.

**An Unsung Singer**

The E.J.H. talent show is coming up, but to the teacher's dismay none of the students have a formidable talent. That is until they are informed that an unknown student come in after hours and performs on stage. They decide to try to capture this mystery singer and use his elegant voice to attract an audience to this dying event.

**Cartoon Network Universe.**

You've seen and played the games, now it come to a story board setting as our favorite characters fight off enemy duplicates to save their realm. (This is a long term project that I want everyone in the archive to participate in if they can. Send me ideas on the concept and I will try to display it as well as I can.)

**After Dark**

We've seen the happy citizens of Elmore live their day in the glorious daytime, but what lerks the streets ounce the lights are out. This gives a view of the lives of nocturnal Elmore citizen's ounce the moon has risen. (Main characters: Carrie, Raw, and Hyde)

**Everything has a Meaning, but Evereything Means Nothing**

"The delicate mind of an innocent child is an interesting thing. The first memories of you feeling and actions done are record and placed in the subconscious mind of the toddler. Oh, how I envy those who go out living their lives so pure, while I stand here with my memories of childhood crushed because of the actions done from what I thought were my friends. And even after I try to change to what they want, they slowly started to do things to me again. Well, I think it's time I do something to them."

**Flash Drive**

All the power in the world, put in possession of a person with no heart. Will his judgments be for the greater good, or will they be just for his own wanting?

**Poetry of a Madman**

Just because you're mad doesn't mean you're not smart. We've all seen the movie Hannibal Lector ounce in our lives and can come to the assumption that at least 1 in 20 phychos are brilliant. They come up with schemes that are more complex and take protagonists 'til the end to figure out; and even then they're still a little confused. So what happens when you put a bunch of kids in a normal setting that changes to a psychotic murder crime? They'll have to escape alive or find out who the murderer is before they all die; and all they have to go off of are the poetry notes that he leaves.

**Video Diary**

A collection of videos found of a guy slowly being driven into insanity. Who he is or whether he's still living is unknown, but the telling of his story is still very much alive.

**Darwin the Monster**

Darwin's story starts when he, out of nowhere, grows legs and can walk on land. He's lived a happy life that he hopes that he could keep forever. Well, what if he wasn't done changing. What if kept going slowly. Growing new parts unexpectedly and for no reason. He would be a monster among every one and would soon be cast aside like last week's newspaper. Will he take it like the guy he is or will the monster he became on the outside become the monster he is on the inside?

**The (Wo)Man**

I am nothing compared to you. I am nothing compared to him or her. I am nothing compared to anything or anyone because I cannot be compared to anything or anyone. If you try to compare me with anything or anyone it would be impossible and take you a life time to complete. And although you are simple minded and will do what I said could not be done, I am still nothing compared to you or him or her. I am The (Wo)Man.

**Gumraiser: the series**

Again, do I really need an explanation?( _Spoof of Hellraiser_.)

**The Computer**

In a post- apocalyptic future, descendants of the survivors search for a new inhabitable land for their civilization, but when scanners show that Earth is now inhabitable again and that there mission is to be aborted the computers main objective counteracts that of the peoples and he decides to get rid of them.

**Carrie**

There have been many stories telling how Carrie came to be and how her life has affected her in many ways. This story gives the inside look of Carries emo/un-caring side through a past look of dark events.( _Just in case you're wondering, this doesn't have anything to do with that movie __**Carrie**_.)

**Cyber Vi**

Computer virus are a dangerous thing. They crash computers, whip out hard-drives, and become their own self-aware being bent on erasing all the worlds national information. Of course, this is just a hypothetical setting that wil…..ver…..appen….._**To all**__**obsolete beings of this realm. I have taken over your computer screen to announce that your world will be under my direct orders from now on. If my orders or demands are not taken by your insolent minds, you will have to suffer the repercussions of your dim-witted decision. You have three hours, five minute, and fifty-two seconds before the dictation takes effect. You have been warned….**_Well, that can't be good.

**Goosebumps: Gumball Edition**

Different characters from the series get into spine tingling tales that lead to a chilling twist ending. (Spoof of Goosebumps)

**Beautiful Morning**

Everything was so nice for Gumball. School was fun and enjoyable. Everyone was his friend. Penny was his girlfriend and everyone accepted who he was. Everything was so perfect; maybe a little too perfect.

**Future Self(ves)**

Three versions of our favorite characters are shown growing up each with a different outlook of life, love, and other things that go along with being a growing child in Elmore.

**Music**

There's a song for everything. Being happy or sad, bad and mad, and even if you're envious and curious of what the world has in store. The keys that play, the strings that are strummed, the buttons that are pressed to create a sound as beautiful as can be. Too bad I can't hear it.

**Party Central**

People are coming from all over to join in on the party of the century, which is hosted by the Beat Master; an unknown person with a heart to party all day and rock out all night. With his out of control attitude this party goes more and more public, reaching the city limits and causing people to stop what they're doing and Get down on it. But is the party get too out of control and will it ever stop. And who is the Beat Master. You'll have to read and see. (Introducing my OC: Antr Brooks)

**Versions**

Each chapter of this story put our character in different versions of themselves stretching from 8-bit graphics, to old 30's black and white, to even anime. Join our friends through their journey through _Versions. (_Just in case you're wondering; yes I got the idea from the Futurama episode "Reincarnation".)

**A Survivalist's Journey**

Thursday, April 7, 2013: _It has been three days since the crash of plane. Many of us did not make it, and the ones that did were either brutally hurt or split up from the rest when the plane crashed. We've managed to gather the necessary materials for survival and have set up camp towards the ocean shore. We are in the process of make some type of way to signal home, but at this rate we will be stranded here for a while. To anyone who gets this message; please help us._

**Shorties**

A walk through the life of Anais and the crowd she hangs out with when she's not with her brother's.

**Those are your choices. Hope to see what you choose; and keep a look out for the sudden pop up of all my stories. Until then; See ya suckas (0_0)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gumball: **Hello everyone to the eighth chapter of Your Choice. So, you're all probably wondering why I'm doing the intro instead of Antr. Well, I'm having a hard time choosing which stories to review. I mean, I like to wait 'til the stories completed so I can give it the full credit that it deserves, but there isn't really that many finished stories. Most are either in a long state of hiatus or are just discontinued. I want to review them, but I don't want to make them sound bad if it turns into something good later. So for this chapter of Your Choice instead of choosing a story that will be made, you will choose three stories to review. So look through the selection and choose the stories that you feel I need to do. (P.S. I will add one or two of Evelio's stories in here, but that doesn't mean you instantly have to choose them. Please look through the list before you decide. I can't take another one of his this early. Thank you.)

**The Skates**** by ****Funny Stickman Guy**

Here is one way I thought that Richard, and Nicole Watterson, might have met. On a lake in Northern Minnesota, during a cold winter morning. Sometimes two pairs of skates can create a life-long relationship between two people.

**Gumball's secret**** by ****SneakyDekuScrub**

Follow gumball from the amazing world of gumball as he tries to keep a secret from his friends and family, while trying to figure out who had left him with the strange girl who claims to be his daughter, who didn't even know the name of the person who took care of her beforehand.

**Just us**** by ****slashblack89**

when Gumball and Carrie begin to hang out with each other they discover that maybe they like each other more then they realize

**I love her ****by ****livewriteread3**

Gumball always has loved Penny,and now his wish may be coming true. My first fanfic! Please R&R. Rated T to be safe

**The Circle****»**** by ****EvelioandZgroup**

When Gumball and Rachel have expeicence break up, they turn to each other, but they're a couple of people that just don't like it.

**(Gumball: **Remember what I said. Look at the others. Right now!)

**True love**** by ****jayceefull**

Gumball has a new love and when darwin finds out things go bad.

**Misunderstood/Family Issues**** by ****Bda241**

What happens when Gumball is accused for a something he claims he did not did, and no one believes him.

**The Dead World of Gumball **** by**** skyy1865 **

Gumball's life is thrown into a fight for survival as he and his friends must survive a zombie outbreak. My first attempt in writing a horror story.

**The Station**** by ****EvelioandZgroup **

When they become popluar over a video, they decide to become the biggest thing to the internet. Though can something destroy that and their friendship?

**Gumball: **Don't even stop here.

**The Knight In Blue Fur**** by ****Kjmk42**

After a terrible mishap during the science fair, Gumball is sent back in time and visits an, very much alive, old friend and must help a prince regain his throne.

**TAWOG: the human**** by ****ydoc124 **

humans everyone in elmore hates them so what happens when one starts living there?

**Only Ten**** by ****Lady-Salem**

Gumball has always had trouble focusing in class, but never like this. When he's forced to go to counceling, all of his secrets flood out on paper.

**Gumball and The Orb of Corruption**** by ****UltraChaosBrony**

Nicole has Made a vacation for her family ,but the vacation goes horribly wrong, When Nicole finds in a Gas station. Someone is after Gumball. What do they want with Him? And Who are they?

**GumWar**** by ****The Howling Behemoth**

They forgot him for another, he wasn't cared for except by HER. Or did they?. It was time to fight. It was time for war. It was time for old blood to boil.

**My New Family**** by ****GalacticDragonfly**

When Gumball's family reacts poorly to his mistakes and his siblings reject him, one unlikely person drafts him into her own huge school family. A family dedicated to pranks, school rebellion, and destruction.

**The Sensation**** by ****Abomdosnow**

Gumball is on thin ice with his grades, and when the school teaches him about a certain subject, he must take tutoring from the only one who understands the concept so well.

**The Love Story**** by ****The Speedy Hero**

When Gumball went to Elmore Daycare he thought it would be boring, but his mind change when a certain girl enters his life.

**Amazing World of Gumball Creepypasta, The Grieving**** by ****Globaluna32**

A Creepypasta I wrote based on The Amazing World of Gumball.

**Nobody**** by ****nmgh101**

Nobody's parents die in a car crash. Nobody moves to his mom's cousin's, nicole, house. And Nobody certainly feels miserable.

**Baby Steps**** by ****Lovely Little Dove **

Anais get's herself in hell of a situation. She's 17, she's pregnant, and a lot more things are yet to happen to her.

**Life Cut Short**** by ****Urimizo**

Students of Elmore Junior High must survive against a serial killer hunting them down.

**Gumball: **These next stories are in the M-rated section.

**Quickiez! » by xXDasxGoochXx **

**Sweet Flavored Gumballs of Lemon and Drama Theater**** by ****GalacticDragonfly**

A series of 'dramatic lemons' based off the Amazing World of Gumball. Take a seat. Fantasies come alive. If you have some ideas for future chapters, review the story and give some suggestions. Things get a little heated in here..

**TAWoG: An Athnology**** by ****YprocKcid****reviews**

A collection of fanfics from websites such as 4chan and etc.

**Second Chances**** by ****Roman Empire**

The Amazing World of Gumball fanfic. Carrie gets abused by her father, which leads her to an unlikely salvation: Darwin Watterson. After going to him for help, Darwin begins to turn Carrie's life around. Darwin X Carrie, contains intense lemon scenes.

**Double Trouble**** by ****GalacticDragonfly**

The Wattersons, recently became a sexually excited family, as obvious by the fun that awaits the youngest Daughter and her two brothers. Kinda oneshot, might write a sequel.

**ClickClick**** by ****xXDasxGoochXx**

**Gumball: **These stories are from the crossovers.

**The Nightmarish World of Gumball**** by ****Naval Fitzgerald**

Gumball, Darwin, and Anias have been experiencing strange Nightmares. Not only that, everybody in thier classes have been experiencing the same Nightmares as well. Can Gumball, Darwin, and Anias figure a way to stop the nightmares, or will they end up falling asleep and suffer the wrath of the man in their and everybody else's dreams?

**Separated at Birth**** by ****xCharmCandyx**

Anais Waterson is now sixteen and she has always lived a perfect life but just as she steps into the halls of middle school, she meets Panini Endive, a transferee to Elmore Junior High who is known for being a juvenile delinquent. As their friendship blossoms, a family secret starts to crawl it's way out from it's grave.

**The Regular Show of Gumball**** by ****regularwars2**

When CJ's father, Mr. Small, comes to Two Peaks to have an "uncivilized conversation" with Mordecai, and Gumball and Darwin stow away on the trip, there's no telling what's gonna happen!

**Gumball: **Well, those are all the selections for now. Hope to see which three each of you choose. Until then, bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody, I'm Antr. And it seems I haven't been updating in a while. Well, I've decided to move on for a short period of time. But that doesn't I'm completely gone. No; it just means that…..i don't know where I was going with this . Anyway, enough of me rambling about stuff you don't care about. Let's get to the point. I'm starting series. A TAWOG series. One that, whether it's good or bad, I'm sticking with it. Now that means I won't have anytime to work on any of my other projects. Now, here and now, I'll update something, but for the most part it will just be this series. But before I start, two things I need to say and get out there before I begin.

Number 1: The Updates- As for updating my stories I will be _Temporarily___putting Talking on a hiatus status for a while. Not to say that there aren't bad stories out there I want to review (believe me; it's like they're asking for someone to say they're horrid), but I'll be working on the series and more obscure stories that I have left to rust. Stories like Love Circle and Different Rifts. Things that I have abandoned beyond recognition. And now it's time they made a comeback. I'm not saying they will come soon, but just keep a close eye out. You never know; I might feel really in the writing mood one day.

Number 2: The Series- As I've been constantly saying I will be doing a series. A compilation of stories all combined that lead to the same shocking twist resolution. Now this is going to take some planning, thought, and time. Lots and lots of time. But before I start, I need one thing. Well, more like 7 things. I NEED CHARACTERS! Sure I could just use the main cast of the show, but what fun is that? It limits your options and restrains you to the pattern that the show already has. It takes a real writer to intermingle the standards of the main characters to the standards of the made-up ones. It's challenging, interesting, and a whole lot of fun. So, if you guys have any suggestions for OC's I can use, please tell me. I just have 2 rules. No humans, and no characters under the age of 8(unless you can give me a very, very convincing argument as to why he/she has to be that age).

Well, that's all I have to say. Hope you guys like what I can deliver; though, I've been doing pretty good so far. Anyway, that's it. See ya later suckas! (0_0) (boy it's been a while since I used that line.)


End file.
